wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/II/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV. Dzwony w Oakswoods. Wiadomość o tym ostatnim rzucie kości była jak uderzenie piorunu. Jakkolwiek człowiek z maską miał wyraźne szczęście przez cały ciąg gry — niewielu było takich, którzy wierzyli w jego wygraną, niewielu też odważyło się stawiać na niego większe czy mniejsze sumy; — to też w miarę doznanego teraz zawodu, wzbudziła się na nowo uśpiona nieco ciekawość. — Teraz już przecie musi się dać poznać, teraz nie wolno mu już okrywać się jakąś tajemniczością. Ma prawo wymagać tego cała Ameryka, tak żywo zainteresowana grą, mają większe jeszcze prawo współpartnerzy, którzy biegali jeden przez drugim po wielkiej arenie Stanów Zjednoczonych, na to tylko, by wrócić do domów utrudzeni i z pustemi kieszeniami. A nim upłynął tydzień, wszyscy już byli na miejscu. Nawet Réal, którego rana podgoiła się znacznie, wrócił pod opieką Heleny i Jowity do Chicago. Lecz gdy wsparty na ramieniu Tomiego wszedł do swego mieszkania, biedna matka dowiedziawszy się dopiero teraz, że obrońca piątej partnerki był jej syn ukochany, okropnie się przeraziła. Wprędce jednak uspokoił ją Maks co do stanu swego zdrowia i zapewniał po wiele razy, że niczem były mu cierpienia poniesione dla tej, która, jak ma nadzieję, stanie się wkrótce szczęściem jego życia. Zaraz też nazajutrz złożyły Helena i Jowita pierwszą wizytę pani Réal, która przyjęła je z tym wdziękiem i uprzejmością, jaką sobie wszystkich zniewalała. Niebawem obie sieroty ujrzały w niej nietylko życzliwą sobie istotę, lecz drugą, kochaną mateczkę. A skoro młodzi zamienili wreszcie pierścionki, i ona jako narzeczonym błogosławiła, czuła się w tej chwili tak szczęśliwą, jak wyobrażała sobie, że będzie, gdy jej jedynak wygra partyę Hypperbona. Bo, że wygrał wielki los na loteryi życia, dostając taką żonę, jak ta Polka, o tem już teraz była przekonaną. W jakiem usposobieniu wrócił Milner ze swym olbrzymim Crabbem z więzienia, wolimy przemilczeć — gdyż to sobie każdy łatwo wyobrazi. — Nie uchylimy też całkowicie zasłony z mieszkania Titburów, którym te mroczne kąty po wspaniałościach w hotelu Excelsior stały się wstrętne — a więcej jak skromne potrawy, przysposabiane przez brudną sługę nie do jedzenia, — i którzy całe dnie czynili sobie teraz nawzajem wymówki, że należeli do owej gry, gdzie wszystko było oszustwem, obliczonem na zrujnowanie takich, jak oni biedaków. Pretensyi tych nie miał Kymbale — i choć rzeczywiście byłby chętnie wygrał partyę, twierdził, że jednak nie czuje się pokrzywdzony, odbywszy tak dalekie i interesujące podróże. A Urrican? O, niechże Bóg broni każdy okręt, by znalazł się na morzu w burzę podobną tej, jaka szalała w piersi komodora. Wprawdzie nie zdążył on jeszcze dojechać do Newady i zatopić się w Studni, do której go gra zepchnęła, studni, których nie brak w owym kraju rozkopywanym i podziurawionym przez poszukiwaczy złota. — Wiadomość o zakończeniu gry zastała go w Great Salt Lake City, lecz całą powrotną drogę wymyślał wszystkim dokoła, a już najwięcej rzucał się na tego niegodziwca Tornbrocka, który się uwziął na niego i same najgorsze przeznaczał mu przedziałki. Ale on mu tego nie daruje, o nie!... Tymczasem po pierwszym tygodniu, minął już drugi od ukończenia gry, a X. K. Z. nie dawał się poznać. Ile z tego powodu był udręczony Tornbrock, jak mu nie dawano spokoju, jak go czyniono za to odpowiedzialnym, o tem on sam wie najlepiej. W końcu znaleźli się tacy, a na ich czele stanęli: Urrican, Titbury i Milner jako pełnomocnik Crabba, którzy odgrażali się, że wystąpią sądownie przeciw nadużyciom w wykonaniu testamentu zmarłego Hypperbona, i domagali się, aby, jeżeli X. K. Z. nie przedstawi się niezwłocznie, rejent Tornbrock prowadził grę dalej z pominięciem go, jako nie istniejącego wcale... Aż naraz 15-go lipca, w trzy tygodnie po ostatnim rzucie kości, zaszedł wypadek wielkiej doniosłości. Oto dnia tego o 7-ej rano, obiegła miasto wieść wstrząsająca, że na cmentarzu w Oakswoods, z wieżyczki mauzoleum zmarłego członka Klubu Dziwaków, rozlega się głośne bicie w dzwony.